


A Little Pick Me Up

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Jared, Past Underage Sex, Prostitution, Size Kink, Student Jensen, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: Jensen has some idiot friends, it's true, but he's probably just as much of one for going ahead with the dare. Standing out in the cold on a shady street corner with not a whole lot of clothing on is not the smartest of moves, but when he receives an unexpected proposition from a handsome stranger, he finds it hard to say no.





	A Little Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** younger Jensen/older Jared, accidental prostitution (sort of?), dubcon elements, agekink, sizekink, mentions of previous underage sex (Jensen is of age when this fic takes place)  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen's an idiot. A pure and utter moron.

But that's well and truly established, he thinks, because only a moron would have agreed to this. Standing around, in the middle of the night, in this part of town… it's a terrible idea on any given day. On top of that he happens to be waiting it out on a very particular stretch of sidewalk, alone, and dressed in clothes that aren't even his. They belong to one of his classmates. One of the _girls_. So he's showing a lot more skin than he's comfortable with, even despite the ratty, oversized, zip-up hoodie he's got on over the top.

Against all his better instincts he talks himself through it – it's a dare, okay, and his evil evil friends aren't far away, a couple of them are even going to ride their bikes straight past him now and then just to make sure he stays there for the whole hour. He just hopes someone is timing the whole thing because even though he's got his phone in his pocket, he didn't check what time the whole thing had started. Yet another idiot move to add to the list.

The streetlights are dim, shining down on him in that creepy yellow glow that does no one any favours. There's a chill in the air and it makes him pull his jacket closer to his body, not that the threadbare fabric is doing much to help. He hasn't got the money for a new one so he has to put up with its well-worn crappiness for as long as possible, though said crappy jacket has little to do with the fact that his legs are bare and starting to feel a little numb from the cold. He doesn't particularly like being cold.

It makes him want to beat that asshole Mike's face in – he's the one responsible for this whole situation, he's the one who had come up with the idea when Jensen had foolishly opted for a dare rather than a truth. Danni and Chris had been pretty uncomfortable with it from the beginning, mostly because they knew things about Jensen that the others didn't. Jensen probably could have found a way to back out of it if he'd really really wanted to, if he'd tried harder or complained more, but everyone else had gone through with their respective dares up til that point. He didn't want to be the one to break the cycle. He couldn't risk Mike and Tom labelling him a pussy or something, especially when they would all be back at school on Monday. It was just the sort of thing those two jackasses would be inclined to spread around, just for the fun of it.

Fuck it. He can finish this one stupid little dare, dammit. And besides, is he really in any danger? Sure, it's a sketchy part of town and it's in the wee hours of the morning, but he's just minding his own business, right? His friends aren't far away and in the whole time he's been there so far only two cars have gone past, neither of them slowing down or stopping. Looking to either side he spots the two women who've been there longer than he has, just loitering around, leaning against the postered-up walls, dragging on their cigarettes. They're far enough away that he can't get a good look at them, but it is pretty clear with the way they're dressed what they are there for. Jensen feels kinda bad for encroaching on their space, for a dare of all things, but if he's being completely honest… it wouldn't be the first time he's entertained the notion of selling himself. Being desperate is a sure fire way of challenging a person's ideals.

The low rumble of an approaching car catches Jensen's ear and he watches as the black SUV draws closer, slowing up as it reaches the previous block. The windows are blacked out so he can't see who might be in there, what kind of person they might be, but he figures they're giving the woman to his left a look-over, sussing her out. He thinks nothing of it and starts fiddling with the zipper tag on his hoodie, flipping it back and forth between his fingers, willing the time away. Next thing he knows his entire field of vision is filled with nothing but sleek black shininess and chrome capped wheels.

_Shit._

The back window rolls down and a face emerges from the shadows inside. As expected the man is older than Jensen, but it comes as a bit of a shock that he's not _old_ old, not in the gross, balding, middle-aged-spread kind of way that the stereotypes would suggest. Not even close. Jensen guesses he's in his thirties – maybe thirty-five or thereabouts. And not only is he obviously loaded, but he's _hot_. What the actual fuck is this loser doing looking for a hooker?

"Hey, sweetness. Come a bit closer?"

Jensen has a mind to tell the guy to get bent and call the whole dare thing off, but something about the guy's mild manner of speaking stops him short. He's not fooled into thinking the guy might be harmless or anything, because harmless guys don't go driving around for twinky looking boys to bang at nearly three-am in the morning. Yet there's an openness there, an honesty that Jensen can't deny. He has kind eyes and a nice smile, and although he's got a layer of dark scruff covering his chin and cheeks, it's not the kind of scruff that says he's not taking care of himself.

He is totally Jensen's type. It kinda sucks.

"Look, uh…" Jensen takes a couple of steps toward the SUV despite himself. "I'm not really—"

"You haven't done this before?"

He gets within an arm's length of the window. Jensen can smell the fading spice of the guy's cologne, and the tired rasp that colours his voice gets a whole lot clearer with the increased proximity. It makes Jensen shiver.

"Well, I haven't sold myself before, if that's what you mean. What I was gonna say is that I'm not really standing here for the reasons you think I am."

The guy smirks. "What are your reasons then? I'm all curious now."

"I'm only standing here because some friends dared me to. So…"

"That's a pretty mean dare. You sure they're the sort of friends you should be hanging out with?"

"Mike and Tom are total assholes. The rest of them are okay, though."

Jensen doesn't get an answer straight away, but he doesn't back off either, even if it would probably be ideal timing. Instead he stays where he is and pulls his hands inside his sleeves, trying not to shake with the cold. He can feel the guy's eyes roaming over him like it's a physical thing, and while it's still a little weird, he doesn’t hate it. It's actually kind of… nice. He just wishes he weren't dressed like a slut. But then maybe, if he were wearing his preferred jeans and a Henley, this conversation wouldn't have happened in the first place.

"If this is a dare," the man says the words slowly, as if he's trying to figure something out as he goes, "Does that mean you don't want to come for a drive with me?"

"Um… I—"

"I promise I won't touch you unless you say it's alright. And I'll pay you either way."

Looking away, Jensen ponders his options. Sure, it's creepy as fuck, the guy is a stranger after all, could be a fucking axe murderer for all he knows, but Jensen could use the money. He has his phone in his pocket. And he'd really like to get out of the cold night air. So what the hell. There was only one way to find out.

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

The door opens and Jensen hops up into the SUV, closing the door behind him. The window starts going up automatically, the car gets moving, and suddenly he's trapped there in the near-dark with this long-legged stunner with the shoulder-to-waist ratio of his dreams. He bites his lip and the guy is staring at Jensen staring at him. His feelings are probably written all over his face, too. Thank fuck his hoodie covers up his groin at least.

"So. You pick up kids off street corners very often?"

The guy is still smiling but his eyes turn serious. "You don't strike me as much of a kid."

"I'm legal, so you can feel good about that, I guess."

"I'd feel even better if you told me your name… I'm Jared, by the way."

"Jensen."

"Well, Jensen…" Jared seems to roll the name around in his mouth for a moment, as if he likes the way it feels on his tongue, "You said you'd never sold yourself before, but you're not a virgin, are you?"

He doesn't even phrase it like a real question, as if somehow he just knows the answer already. And maybe he does. Maybe he has some sort of x-ray vision and can see all Jensen's secrets, because Jensen can't help but be honest, shaking his head in reply. Even at eighteen it's been a while since he was a virgin. And (for some likely fucked-up reason that's buried in his subconscious) it's always been older guys for him. All his milestones have involved one. His middle-school science teacher starred as his first ever jerk-off material. His first kiss and first hand-job were with a friend's older brother, and to this day that friend remained none the wiser. At sixteen he'd deepthroated his first dick, some closeted senior footballer at school, hidden away in the locker rooms after training was over. Less than a year later he'd stolen away into a college party, gotten fucked in the ass by some random, drunk, (but disgustingly good-looking) frat boy on some stranger's bed. It had hurt like hell, but he'd gone back for more just a week later, right after he'd finally started walking properly again. Chris and Danni are the only ones who know about his 'proclivities', and so far they've kept his terrible secrets.

The memories get his blood going, and he wonders if Jared might do something like that to him, if he'll use Jensen for a quick fuck and nothing more. Or maybe he's more the gentle type who wants to touch him all over and watch him come apart. Jensen's up for either. If Jared's offering, that is.

"I can see it. That you want me." Jared's voice is softer, yet somehow more assured. "Do I have to ask, or…?"

Jared slides across the seat just a little, so he's close enough to slip a hand between Jensen's bare thighs, and Jensen lets his legs fall open without a second thought. His jacket is bunched up enough that it completely hides the short shorts he's wearing (shorts that he hopes Alaina isn't going to want back anytime soon) because he has a raging hard-on underneath that's probably about to get him in a whole lot of trouble. Whether it'll be good trouble or bad trouble… that remains to be seen.

Jensen likes the way Jared's hands feel as he slides them down his legs, flicking Jensen's tennis shoes onto the floor. Then he's pulling Jensen across his lap, one knee landing on either side of Jared's waist, and those giant goddamn hands are back at it, gripping at his ass and squeezing. It brings their bodies in close together, and Jensen gets his first feel of Jared's dick, bulging out from beneath his suit pants. He doesn't even need to look to know that it's huge, maybe even as thick as his own arm. It'll hurt, but he's gonna love it. That's a given.

Those hands get under his hoodie, under the skimpy little top he's got on underneath, and pull them both over his head in one go. Jensen's skin pebbles despite that Jared's got the heat turned up, and he gasps when a tongue briefly curls around one nipple, sucking on it, letting it bounce back when Jared's lips let go with a loud pop. He glances up to where Jared's face has completely lost its earlier smile, replaced with a dark-eyed determination, and he thinks he likes this look more. Like Jared's about to eat him.

"Get your cock out for me."

He does as he's told, undoing the little zip on the black shorts and tugging down the matching cotton panties underneath. (And yeah, there's no way in hell he's giving these back now.) His cock falls free and he gives it a relieving squeeze, then pulls gently at his balls, trying to stave off the need to come. With Jared looking at him like he is, Jensen is suddenly and embarrassingly close.

"Now me."

Jensen takes a breath, then starts working at Jared's belt, eventually sliding the leather away. The actual fly of his pants is easier, and Jensen gasps when he notes the lack of underwear, Jared's cock standing up proudly from the dark thatch of hair beneath. It's as big (if not bigger) than Jensen imagined, thick and hard and glossy at the tip, and he freezes in his tracks, not knowing what he's supposed to do next.

"You can put your hands on me for now. I'm having a tough time deciding where I want to put it. What do you think, Jensen?"

His fingers climb the column of Jensen's neck, stroking the edge of his jaw, and then a thumb works its way between Jensen's lips, the pad of it pressing against his tongue.

"In here, maybe?"

Jared's other hand slips down the back of his shorts and panties, one fingertip tracing down the crease of his ass.

"Or would you prefer down here?"

It's the first time anyone other than himself has touched his hole like that, and Jensen shudders as Jared starts to play with him, pressing and rubbing against his rim. It's entirely distracting, and Jensen has to keep reminding himself that he's got his hands wrapped around the width of Jared's dick. The flesh is burning against his palms, sticky heat catching at his skin, both of Jensen's hands doing their best to cover the full extent of it. He looks down and his own dick is still hanging from the opening of his shorts, still erect and twitching, and it makes him blush to realise how small he looks in comparison. Jared's dick is gonna give him a fucking complex at this rate.

"You're cute when you blush," Jared whispers in his ear, "Even cuter when you blush down there."

He buries his face in Jared's neck, foolishly trying to hide away, as if he could, as if it even matters at this point. Like, Jesus Christ, Jared's got two fingers halfway buried in his ass, and Jensen's got both hands working at Jared's cock – there was really nowhere to hide, nowhere to escape from the crude reality. He'd be lying if he said he ever wanted to.

"Think you can come on just my fingers?"

All he can manage in response is a broken whimper, when Jared's fingers suddenly strike gold, skirting across his prostate. His body tries to edge away, but Jared somehow holds him down, keeps him from wriggling away as those long fingers go to work, wringing an almost painfully sudden orgasm out of him. He spills over his own hands, over Jared's dick, and it finally gives him something to ease the way. Jared's fingers stay right where they are, intrusive and demanding, but Jensen gets the feeling they're staying there until Jared gets what he wants.

So Jensen doubles down. He uses every trick he knows while he works at Jared's cock, stroking and twisting, fast and slow, hard and soft, until he finds that rhythm that makes Jared start to squirm. He knows he's on the precipice when Jared grabs his waist so hard it's likely to bruise, fingers digging in to his ribs. Jared's head drops back and the tendons in his neck stand in stark relief above his shirt collar. Jensen thinks that he wants to bite them, but the wet hot heat that drips over the backs of his hands distracts him completely, the thick smell of it filling his nostrils.

A long moment passes as they catch their breath, and Jensen feels the awkwardness rising in his throat. They both got their rocks off, now what?

Would Jared get his driver to pull up and then toss him by the side of the road? Would he pay him? And how much – they hadn't even managed to discuss the money side of things. But Jared apparently wasn't done with him yet.

"Hotel," he calls out, and the car immediately speeds up a little, making a left turn. "Stay the night with me?"

Jensen nods, sliding down onto the seat again. He's only had two fingers up there, but his ass still feels open and tender, and yet hungry for more. If this had been the end of things he would have felt unsatisfied, true, but he still can't understand why Jared needs him. Or wants him.

"You don't seem like the kinda guy who would need to pay for company, though."

"My father's an important guy, so my preferences have to stay behind closed doors. Can't offend people's _delicate sensibilities_."

Jensen snorts. "Yeah, I know how that goes."

"Your parents?"

"I've only got a mum. She's a shit parent to begin with but I still manage to be a disgrace."

Uncaring of the mess, Jared pulls Jensen's legs over his lap, the soft heat of his cock nudging against Jensen's left thigh. It's oddly intimate. And he doesn’t think he's imagining the faraway look in Jared's eyes.

"We don't need them, Jensen."

"Don't go getting weird on me, man."

Jared blinks, and seems to come back to himself. "Just stay with me at my hotel tonight. I'll drop you off tomorrow, wherever you want. I promise. I'll pay you for your time."

There's a whole other thing going on now that Jensen didn't bargain for. And he doesn't know how to feel about it. Not yet, anyway. He's a fucking high school student, i.e. a total moron at the mercy of his hormones. Genuine feelings don't really enter the equation that much. Though maybe Jared is threatening to become an exception to the rule.

"Sure. Just let me text my friends and I'll stay as long as you like."

Wiping his hands on his hoodie (maybe he can make Jared buy him a new one) Jensen pulls out his phone and shoots off a group text to Danni and Chris. He's got several other texts and miscalls, probably in the vein of 'where the hell are you?' and 'did you get yourself kidnapped?', but he can check them out later. The whole night's been one weird turn after the other, and honestly, Jensen's still questioning the soundness of his judgement, but going with Jared wouldn't be the first stupid decision he's ever made and most definitely wouldn't be the last. Hell, maybe in the end it might turn out to not be so stupid… But there was only one way to find out.

 

 

 

 

 

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this note because the comments are getting repetitive: sorry but no, I will not be writing any more for this, at least not any time in the foreseeable future. Thanks for your understanding. Apologies if you can't manage to enjoy the fic otherwise :/


End file.
